Betrayal
by Narcissa Holly
Summary: Elena, Stefan and Damon have been captured by Klaus, and some of his friends. One-shot. WARNING: character death. please R&R


**VD One-Shot**

When Damon woke up, he couldn't remember much. He remembered being ambushed on the way home. He couldn't fight his attacker off so they must have been an older vampire, but he hadn't seen a face. _Elena._ She had been with him. She'd dumped Stefan a few months earlier. Elena had then gone to Damon for the comfort of a friend, but it had turned into something more. They had officially been dating for about a month now and Damon loved it. He realised he couldn't move his arms and when he could nudge them, they burnt. Vervain. His arms were tied with Vervain soaked rope. He opened his eyes. Elena was unconscious in front of him. Stefan was tied the same way he was, but at the other side of Elena. Stefan didn't look awake. Elena stirred. Damon tried to nudge her awake with his foot. If she was not bound, she could get them out of there. Elena woke up.

'Damon?' She whispered.

'Are you tied up?' Damon asked.

Elena put up her hands.

'No!'

'Good, try and get out of this room'

She stood, a bit shaky and walked away from Stefan and Damon. Suddenly, she stopped walking.

'I can't get out,' She cried, 'There's some kind of barrier!'

Damon sagged, but was forced to sit straight again because of the pole behind his back. 'It must be a witch.' He said, 'Oh look, Stefan's awake!'

Elena hurried over to him.

'Stefan? Are you ok?'

Stefan could barely nod his heed. He must be really weak, Damon thought, it must be all the bunnies.

'Leave me.' He croaked.

Elena took a few steps back and started to cry. She ran to Damon, curled up into his chest and sobbed. He did his best to comfort her, but couldn't say much because he knew nothing of the situation. Why were the three of them there? Who did this? What do they want?

A few hours later (by Damon's guess) three figures walked in. Damon only recognised two of them: Katherine and Isobel. There was a man in the middle of them, Katherine and Isobel flanking him.

'Witch' the man said. His voice had one of those misplace able accents. English but not. He looked old, powerful and… scary. The witch he said came out of the shadows. It was bonnie. Elena cried out.

'Hush,' Damon said 'she's compelled.'

It was true; she had a blank expression on her face. She lowered her hands and waited for the man's next instruction. The three vampires now walked through the invisible barrier. Bonnie must have let it down. As soon as they were inside, the man waved his hand and the barrier went back up. Stefan had his head lowered; Elena was cowering into Damon's chest, so Damon decided to speak up.

'What do you want with us?'

The man waved his hand to Katherine.

'Fun!' she said, a wicked glint in her eyes.

The man gestured at Isobel.

'I don't want the Salvatores messing up my daughter's life.'

'And myself,' the man said 'I want the doppelganger.'

'Klaus.' Elena said, narrowing her eyes.

'Oh, we do have a clever one here, don't we?' Klaus said, mockingly.

Damon snarled at him, Isobel hissed back.

'Remember,' She said, 'you are bound we are not.' Damon shut up.

'Now, Elena come here.' Klaus said, beckoning at her. Elena hesitated.

'Get her.'

Katherine grabbed Bonnie and threatened to choke her. Elena moved to Klaus almost immediately. Katherine let bonnie go. Elena let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Klaus stepped forward, closer to Elena. He looked deep into her eyes.

'You will watch this; you will not look away unless I say.'

'I will watch this and not look away unless you say.'

Damon was confused 'Doesn't she have her Vervain necklace on'

'Vervain has no effect on him, Damon.' Isobel said impatiently.

'What are you going to do?' He asked, directing the question at Klaus.

Katherine stepped forward. 'This.' she said

'Watch.' Klaus said to Elena.

Katherine walked up to Damon and knelt down beside him. She started kissing his neck. Elena's heart shattered when Damon relaxed into her touch. He moaned. 'Elena.' He said.

Elena's heart leaped with joy. Katherine snarled and slapped him.

'Keep your eyes on Katherine.' Klaus commanded. She had to obey. Katherine walked over to Stefan and for the first time since Elena talked, he raised his head. She started off doing the same to him as she had done with Damon, kissing his neck. She then moved onto his lips. He kissed her back. Even though Elena was dating Damon, it still upset her to see Stefan being just as eager as Katherine in their embrace.

'Katherine,' Klaus said, 'Enough.'

Katherine sighed but went to stand next to Klaus. He gestured at Elena and her compulsion broke. She staggered to Stefan and slapped him.

'You bastard.' She spat and stalked over to Damon.

Isobel said 'One brother down, one to go.'

'I'll never leave Damon.' Elena said defensively and (as if to show her devotion) kissed him fiercely.

'Witch,' Klaus said, 'You know what to do.'

Elena writhed in pain. She jerked away from Damon and screamed as a new wave of pain went through her. She fell to the floor shrieking. Klaus finally put up his hand and the pain stopped. Elena just lay on the floor recovering and crying.

'No more intimacy with Damon.' Elena nodded her head, still sobbing.

Damon struggled to get free (ignoring the pain from the Vervain ) and snarled at the vampires.

'Am I going to have to kill Elena to get you to shut up?'

Elena could see him press his lips together and fight to keep still. She was still silently crying so to not draw so much attention to herself.

'Oh, and by the way, Elena,' Klaus said, she weakly looked up at him, 'I'm immune to stakes. You know like the one in your pocket?' Elena froze. How did he know, 'Give it to me.' Klaus said.

She eyed him warily but handed it over. Before Elena could blink he was over beside Stefan, positioning the stake over his heart.

'Will you join us, or will you die?'

'Do I get Katherine?' Stefan asked, hope evident in his voice.

'Yes!'

'I will join you.'

'No.' Elena gasped.

Katherine smiled a smug smile. She went to untie Stefan, but stopped. It was Vervain. She sighed. 'Klaus.' Klaus came and freed Stefan. Stefan limped over to Katherine and she supported his weight.

Elena's heart broke once again. She couldn't believe the betrayal. How could _he_ do this? The supposed _good_ _brother. _He'd never even loved her, Elena realised, she was just a replacement for Katherine.

Damon was appalled. Had Stefan not realised how cold, scheming and selfish Katherine is? And had he not realised how kind, pure and gentle Elena is? Damon resented him so much, the low-life, selfish, ignorant, dic- Klaus moving towards him with the stake interrupted his inner monologue.

'Will _you _join us Damon?'

Damon snorted. 'Do I get Isobel?' He asked mockingly.

Isobel rolled her eyes. 'I hate you Damon, but you'd be a good addition to our team.'

'And abandon Elena?' He looked pointedly at Stefan. 'No fucking-way!'

'Very well then.' Klaus shoved the stake into Damon's stomach. 'It won't kill you, but it hurts, does it not?'

'This is all bullshit! I'm never joining you! Will you take out the stake now?'

'Of course.' Klaus removed it. And forced it into Damon's heart. Elena cried out and ran towards him. She quickly untied him and cradled him in her arms.

'No, Damon, no.'

'I love you, Elena. Remember that.' Damon Salvatore died. Elena cried and cried. After a while she lay down his limp form on the floor.

'You monsters! Isobel, you are my mother! How could you do this? Katherine! We are family! Klaus, well, I can't say I'm surprised.' She kissed Damon once on the forehead and went back to Klaus. 'Take me, maim me, kill me. I don't care. I have nothing to live for anymore.'


End file.
